Krader
Krader is a Cragsters Mixel. Description Super-strong Krader is one tough Mixel who can bulldoze through rock and dig deep pits to trap Nixels. Background Coconapple Krader, along with Shuff and Seismo, are seen popping their heads up from underground and laughing in the intro. Later on, they are laughing together when they suddenly get knocked over by the Seismo/Zorch mix. Cookironi Krader and the other mixels are eating cookironis when Flain gives him the last cookironi. He escapes, and is about to eat it when Zorch takes it and Krader breaks his teeth. He later mixes with Shuff and Seismo into the Cragster max and fights the Infernite max and the Electroid max for the cookironi. They eventually de-fuse out of exhaustion and Zorch sits on the last cookironi. The mixels then see a Nixel with a box of cookironis and chase after it. Electrorock Krader, Shuff, and Seismo participate in a digging contest. Seismo and Shuff complete the contest, then realize that Krader is missing. At the same time Krader digs too deep down and discovers the Electroid land. Then, the Electroids take him. Seismo and Shuff dig their way down and eventually find him being zapped by the Electroids. Seismo and Shuff think they are sacrificing him, but they are really preparing for a dance party, and Krader says he agreed to the preparation ritual. Seismo and Shuff then participate in the dance party with Krader and the Electroids. The two tribes mix into their MAX forms, and after the Cragster MAX proclaims it is a better dancer, the two MAXes decide to compete against one another. Murp Krader and Flain are at a river, trying to get to the barbecue party on the other side. Flain proclaims they have a Cubit but Krader says that "Sometime work, Sometime no". He then tries to mix with Flain but end up as a murp. The murp is set aflame and runs into the river to cool off. Then he creates another murp with Flain and crosses the river, but accidentally ruins the barbecue party and burns everyone Rockball The Cragsters and Infernites mix and play Rockball, which turns into a game of Mixelball due to an idea by Krader and Flain. Set Information Krader was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number was 41503. Trivia *His name is a pun on the word "crater". *He was the Cragster mixel to come with a Nixel. *He has buck teeth when animated, but not in his LEGO set. *Krader's big hand and arm is bigger and longer than his own body. *He,Shuff and Zaptor only have four murp mixels. *His first absence was Nixels(episode). *His second absence was Pothole. *His third absence was Another Nixel. *His fourth absence was Changing a Lightbulb. *He can mix with Flain or Teslo. Gallery Cookironi.jpg Murp.jpg All Mixels Cookironi.jpg Electron Dance Party.png Cragsters Electrorock.png Krader Bio.jpg Mailman14.jpg Mailman13.jpg Mailman8.jpg Murp11.jpg Murp10.jpg Murp9.jpg Murp4.jpg Murp2.jpg Murp1.jpg 5914mixels s01e04 electrorock hdtv x264-w4f 00 00 49 00001.jpg Electrorock5.jpg Electrorock3.jpg Category:Mixel Creatures Category:2014 Category:Characters Category:Cragsters Category:Mixels Category:Series One Category:Male characters Category:Leaders